Pursuing Love from its Tail
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Stories are meant to be written, heard, and then rewritten to renew originality. I chose Disney's The Little Mermaid, understanding that its plot sets up room for writers to elaborate on. However, I must warn that I have redesigned some of the characters and pieces of the plotline to add personal depth to the story: What is this pursuit for love and is it a burden or blessing?
1. Introduction

Pursuing Love from its Tale

A Re-Creation of the Little Mermaid

Introduction

"She is the most—"

"—deranged girl I have ever met! Not to mention that she's in our own family!"

"And not to mention the way she—"

"—Rebels against what it simply Mermen!"

"—without a thought to even consider if what she's doing is wrong! She just simply swims along, la-de-da, collecting shells, and human nonsense! She's even following boats and gazes at humans! Never does she contribute to the Kingdom's needs! Just absented minded is she."

"She's a danger to herself as well as others."

"Oh don't be so concerned for her safety, Marina. If anything, she's got the whole kingdom under her spell by the way she unfastens her seashells for all of her mermaid-hood to be seen!"

"—a habit of hers, Daddy, in which no princess should partake in!"

"She is no child, anymore, so we can no longer condone this habit. Yet, she knows this."

"Undoing herself to get the eyes, favor, and affection of the suitors, I suspect!"

"Oh, that was bad!"

"Not to mention undoing herself to persuade some unwedded brutes to slip in and spend their unwedded nights—"

"Silence! I've heard far too much. Who are you to talk about my daughter in this way? Sit down!"

"But, Daddy, we are your daughters too, yet you treat her with the highest regards of your—"

"I show no favoritism. Yet, if I did, I would be kinder to the child who did not try to convince their own father of their own sister's unjust morality. Ariel's too young to hold such desires as you say! Punish your tongues. Ariel looks upon her loved one with the highest of affection, yet she has no thoughts for her enemies; therefore, she has none unlike you seven who seem to gossip and trade bitterness. Such simplicity in thought, Ariel has."

"But Daddy, what good is simplicity in thought if it keeps her from knowing the truth?"

"Daddy, Ariel is ignorant!"

"Daddy, Ariel is dangerous!"

"Daddy, Ariel is provocative!"

"Daddy, Ariel does not know the error of her ways!"

"Yes, I agree that Ariel does have much to learn. But, in no manner, are my daughters allowed to speak about their own sister like this. Driven to only converse with fish and gulls she is despite how many times I warn her! Oh, goodness. Sir Flounder! Where is my knight dubbed by the girl herself? Sir Flounder?"

"Here am I, sire!"

"Must I remind you knight that it's tradition to bow before royalty."

"Oh, yes, sir."

"Where is my daughter, Sir Flounder?"

"Oh, well, she's out for—a swim! That's what she's told me, she is out for a swim!"

"Fetch her at once."

"Daddy?"

"Are you all happy? Return to your rooms if you agree that electric eels find themselves guiltless and content after slandering their family."


	2. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ FIRST)**: Stories are meant to be written, heard, and then rewritten to renew originality. So, if you could rewrite a story and pour in foreign details of your own, which would you rewrite? I chose Disney's The Little Mermaid, understanding that its plot sets up room for writers to elaborate on. I write this not to show that I can "re-write" this story to make it better. But, I've happily decided to rewrite this story to show new perspectives on this long-going tale that began with the idea of a brave, little mermaid. However, I must warn you, readers, that I have redesigned some of the characters and pieces of the plotline to add personal depth to the story. Please keep this in mind as you read, , and understand that each character is given room to grow into someone better, including Ariel herself.

Rated "Teen" for topics concerning mature themes that would not qualify this tale as Disney-esque, and nudity in which will never be abusive or be presented as a sexual factor, but a symbol of freedom, a child's naivety, and beauty. Although, there is a presence of nudity, I will never go into a deep description of the image. I give you that reader. Anyway, please enjoy this story I have written to honor the pursuit of love.

Another warning: each chapter was written in a day's worth; therefore, it is not very good to my belief, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Pursuing Love from its Tail

A Re-Creation of the Little Mermaid

Part One

Chapter One

I swim up to the surface that glitters when the sunlight of the morning kisses the water. With its brilliance, it drowns me in rays of bright reflections that mirrored the way the water ripples beneath the air world of humans and their clouds and their planes—or at least that's what Scuttle told me what they were called. He calls them big, flappy, plane thingys, but I call them planes for short. Oh, how he gets jealous when he sees them zoom across the sky. Though, they do look awfully like him when that silly Scuttle flies off from my palace's bed—well, it's not exactly my palace.

There is no real palace in sight actually. They only palace I've ever known is Daddy's upon the deep's floor and the various beds those are filled with: one for each sister of mine as well as Daddy. I have a bed too, but that doesn't count. My real bed is upon the rock that breaks the waves from their consistent streaming. Oh, if it weren't for my one rocky bed, that poor human-castle wall, the one that sits not too far off, would take far bitter beatings from the tides. Do I sleep there often, you ask? Well, not as often as I would like to. Human's nighttime is far chillier than a mermaid's nighttime beneath the waves, you know.

Between the place where my seashells cling to my pale chest, the water sifts from my swift swimming and tugs the string down. My bra slips from my breasts and I find myself not hasting to retie the knot. Curiously, I observe my mermaid nakedness and do not find it shameful like my sisters would. The whiteness blinds the water's consistent, boring trend of being blue and any other shade of blue. Despite what Sister has told me, I delight and twirl in the warmth of the morning tide, my string seashells in hand.

Eldest Sister once told me that I am long over do for maturity as she furiously fastened my string of purple seashells around my breasts. Her tight tying pinched my skin and she didn't even apologize when I winced. So, I promised myself I would pout until she apologized, but eventually forgot, I guess. I am not childish enough to be naked anymore, she said, and I am too young to be alluring mermen with nakedness, she said as she caressed my long hair. It's supposed to be some type of blonde, like my next sisters. But, it glimmers with strings of red in the sunshine. Second Eldest Sister is jealous of me for that, I suppose. Good riddance. I need to partake in the tradition of covering my bosom now, she told me.

Oh, but that has no matter up here. I giggle and keep onward with my twirling and eventually neared the glittering surface. Oh, the surface world was composed of more brilliance than any other array of colors the surface floor could offer and more inspiring any other show Daddy could put on. The bubble-less sky spans onward to places I could never see. Also, the land is just as beautiful now that last week's storm has cleared out. It's a pleasant scene, really. A beach front revealed by a low tide welcomes me in, but I once again find myself too enthralled by the quaint town to go ashore. Oh, please, I am not afraid to go ashore. I could do it if I want—maybe.

It's a cute town that peaks over the beach wall with big human-domes stepping onto the beachfront. However, the only two towns I've ever known are Daddy's kingdom and this place. I wish to name it after myself since I have no other name to call it. "Ariel-ville." I giggle at the name, but find myself content and do not rethink my decision. "Ariel-ville!" I say to myself.

The little droplets of water and all its saltiness dripping from my cheek, the water simmering around my chest, I rest my head upon the rocky reef that raises its nose above the surface. Oh, the reef is just as curious as I. Watching the handsome men go by, we gaze at the human world together. Oh, how lovely, I sigh. My hand tired from clenching something I wish not to clench, I place my ill-given guard of seashells upon the rocks.

Oh, those handsome men are quite handsome, yes? Behind my lining of rocks, I gaze at them and their odd skin that lacks a tale and consistent coloring. Their chests and legs are a certain color of dark gold—the color embedded all over Daddy's palace—but in between, is a different color. That man's is blue, that man's is green with flowers, and his is orange with a stripe-like pattern. Oh, the pattern is almost like when the light casts a ripple-y pattern on my chest. I've seen this upon the she-humans too. They are discolored in areas as well.

Hmm, I ponder, perhaps I could go ask one and see if it even is skin. Perhaps, he would let me feel it. Oh, I am so curious, but that would be against the rules. I remind myself of Daddy's restrictions and sigh deeper without realizing a slight fluttering disrupting the way of the wind.

"Oh hello, Scuttle!" I welcome the bird as he nuzzles my neck and pecks at my cheek. "And how is the world of the air, today?" He tells me a story about the other scuttles out there and boasts about how he won a race between he and fifty others. How exciting for him! I stroke his tail feathers and kiss him on the beak to congratulate him. Oh, how all the silly scuttles turn red when you kiss them.

"Oh," I answer, looking upon the man scuttle eyes, "he looks nothing like Prince Henson. Prince Henson has a tail, you silly. Prince Henson is not as strong as he, nor is he as fitted in his skin. Oh, I suppose their hairs are similar. They are both of a blond. Perhaps, they're eyes are similar, but then again, I cannot see his eyes too well." I giggle.

"Who?" I answer scuttles question, lacing a new contraption I found between my wet strings of hair. "Oh, please no, the Prince of the Pacific Kingdoms is not nearly as handsome as the other man over there. The Prince is quite handsome in many ways, but not as this man. Oh, what did you say? Yesterday I was talking all about the Prince? That is not true, Scuttle. I said perhaps three words about him is all. Silly Scuttle. You say things that are not true." He protests with a sudden sqwak.

"What was that? Humpback Whales is far different from that other man over there. The Prince is rather large and I am afraid he is not very much of a merman. I am suspicious that he is a whale in disguise. Don't make fun of me!" I pout, "There is no need to laugh. It's true! He is as big as a whale!" Furiously, I drive the contraption between my locks of hair and sit myself upon my tale. "And I've seen handsomer anyways." I tell him, boastfully. "A young prince! Yes, that is right! No older than seventeen, I tell you! A prince with dark hair and light eyes! No, I am not lying. You say, I blush when I lie, but neither am I blushing nor am I lying, I tell you."

"Oh this?" I say with my nose in the air, listening to the oncoming descend of fluttering wings. By the dozen, white gull-friends of Scuttle gather and fester around my shoulders and play with my hair that falls down my back. Dave and Rhonda nuzzle my sides, Pete and Jet dance around my head with their winged dance, Jessa and Ron perch on my tail while their cute baby Joslyn who I am rather fond of flies upon and sits upon my chest to win back my love for Scuttle. "Now, that I have something sparkly, I get your attention and respect. Well, alright," I giggle, batting my eye lashes while eyeing them. I bend over to meet them, "I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ariel!" A sudden lapping of water and fins and the birds fly up and I gasp frightened and ashamed, suddenly groping my bare breasts , and fall into the bed of seaweed behind me that swirls at my impact against the water.

"Flounder? " I re-penetrate the surface and look for my friend while the sky falls with feathers, "come now," I swish my hands in the feathered air to scatter the hungry birds, "Flounder's our friend! Not food!" Overwhelmed, I dive underwater, my tale's push dipping me into the depths of the clear water, and find him hiding in the kelp bed. Holding an arm of seaweed above him, he pants and I come to him giggling.

"Flounder," I peak through the orange kelp, "I thought I told you to keep watch and cover me!"

"King Sir," he pants, "is suspicious," he wheezes, "got to go now."

"Oh why didn't you tell me it was that important sooner?" I haste, swishing my tail back and forth, unaware of where I must go. To the left, to the right, up to get my things, or down to please Daddy? "Come-on!" I grab his yellow fin, "We must go before we get in the trouble Third Eldest Sister has been talking about."

Swim, swim, swim, we swim from the kissing of the water and the morning light and down to the depth while Flounder talks and talks and talks about how we were supposed to meet with Father hours ago and how I should stop putting him up for these tasks. Oh how I wish he wouldn't exaggerate. He talks and talks and talks, but—

"I was going to go ashore today," I voice, feeling a sadness sink my chest in the same way we sink to the depths. With my draining happiness, I begin to slow, and Flounder begins to pull me forward. It's dark, yet our eyes adjust. "I really wanted to go ashore today." I repeat, bowing my head to my chest, wrapping my spare arm around my shameful nakedness, shells forgotten above and gone. "And I never got to tell little Joslyn about my dingle-hopper."


End file.
